fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Puppetry Magic
}} Puppetry Magic (人形魔法, Ningyō Mahō) is a Caster Magic and subspecies magical ability to Wire Magic that allows the user to control and manipulate other people and objects with a series of magical wires designed to attach themselves to key locations designed to mobilize movement, so as to better enable the caster to gain a better sense of control over their target’s body. Otherwise nicknamed as Marionette Magic (マリネットマジック, Marinetto Majikku), the user of this ability is granted all manner of control over the physical and magical components of others by bending their motions and bodily gestures to suit their needs, either for defensive or offensive purposes. Activated by producing magical threads from their body, the caster can bind their target’s ability to move freely of their own volition. Additionally, the caster can create a wide-arrange of puppets to move in tandem with the very wires they produce, adding all manner of combinations in how they move and attack. Description The only significant difference between Wire Magic and this iteration of magic is simply the way the wires interact with other living creatures and objects. The moment a singular wire connects with its target, it gives the user sway over it, holding a certain dominion on the context that it can only move or function the way the caster dictates. Unlike using the sharp ridges of the wires as a primary means of combat via cutting or slashing apart targets, the wires that the caster utilizes are fired head-first with the intention of acting in a similar fashion to tendrils, hooking up over the surface of whatever they touch. It should be noted that, given the circumstances regarding who or what they target, the characteristics in which they can manipulate it vary from person to object. When aimed toward random items of objects, the caster can levitate said object and move it in whatever manner they like, from lunging it to another direction to stopping their movements altogether while in mid-air, making it a rather useful ability to use against incoming projectiles. By dabbling on controlling the direction that they move rather than exerting the vast majority of their strength on forcing their target to follow direction, less energy can be expended on the task of simply manipulating the motion that something moves, either by simply redirecting their momentum elsewhere by pulling or pushing them by attaching several wires on them. From changing the trajectory of a sword swing,to altering the position of incoming bullets, as long as a singular wire connects to a target, the caster has free range on the way it can move. When living creatures become the focus of the wires, the sense of control the user has is taken to a completely new level. Unlike inanimate objects, which are comprised of a single body, a wizard can quite literally transform other creatures into living puppets by spreading their wires along multiple regions around their body, simultaneously giving the puppeteer access to their victims motor functions the more they add unto the strings. With a single wire, the user gains control over the region that it attaches itself unto, hence with the addition of multiple wires giving better control to the caster. When attached to these areas, the muscles around the area, along with the joints that hold their bones together comes under direct control, opening up options as to either break bones and tear muscles to shreds, or, keep limbs attached and reattached bones back together. The level of dominance that a wizard can exert is dependant on the amount of magic energy being exerted combined with how many wires are attached to a particular target, with some gifted users even being able to manipulate multiple targets at once with simple hand gestures. As such, it functions as a perfect means to immobilize enemy combatants by binding them in place, or simply turn them into temporary allies that fight for the casters behalf. As a strange talent, more resourceful wizards have the capacity to marionette their own bodies similar to puppets, enabling them to move themselves even when severely injured or under the dominance of other manipulative styles of magic that would hinder their movements. Since the wires themselves are rather malleable in nature, specifically in arts and crafts, creative wizards have been known to integrate the artistic activities involving string and wire-like materials. One of these art crafts can be string figures, an activity designed by manipulating string on, around, and using one's fingers to create multiple shapes of figures by weaving string together. Since the user has a free range on how they can reshape the the natural form of their wires, they can create all manner of objects that fill the needs in battle, such as weaving weapons, walls, or natural defenses such as armor. Spells *'Spellbinder’s Marionette' (スペルバインダーのマリオネット, Superubaindā no Marionetto): Activated by by releasing numerous magical wires from the their hands and fingertips, engulfing their opponent with a wave of wires that attach themselves unto whatever surface they make contact with. By attaching several wires unto a subject's body, the caster can exert a severe level of influence unto their target by the number of wires attached. This variation of use is mostly used against targets they desire to switch over to their side, as well as controlling the manner in which they move, either on their own or by others. Trivia * Possession of this page was given to me by Per. Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Caster Magic Category:Holder Magic Category:Subspecies Magic